


Bubble Kisses

by Alfalfa



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, takes place in everyone's favorite dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfalfa/pseuds/Alfalfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: how about Sorey stealing a kiss from Mikleo while they're in the water bubble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphic_gate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/gifts).



> Prompt requested (and also beta'ed) by seraphic_gate! Thank you so much, this story would have been utter crap without your helpful edits! ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: this has nothing to do with any type of Secret Santa, this was just me randomly busting in like "hEY I'M BORED GIMME SOYMILK DRABBLE PROMPTS"
> 
> But Merry Christmas!! :D

An inhuman scream tore its way out of the Scylla's throat as the hellion fell to the ground. It writhed in agony under the pure-white flames of purification, the malevolence being burned away. It took only a few moments for the final spark to fade away into nothingness, leaving only the glistening body of a fish flopping around on the ground.

Mikleo sighed and gripped his staff, quickly swinging it upward to conjure a small sphere of water around the fish. He maneuvered the orb towards one of the many rivers in Lefay, gently setting it down and allowing it to make contact with the water before it dispersed. The orb popped like a bubble, leaving the fish to flop for a brief moment in mid-air until gravity finally dragged it down to its new home. The corners of Mikleo’s lips curved up into a smile, but they were yanked down into a grimace as he felt the familiar tip of an umbrella prod impatiently at his back.

 "Hurry up, Touchy-feeleo." Edna ordered, “There's more of those creepy eye things up ahead." Mikleo reached behind him, using his free hand to push Edna's umbrella away from his lower back. Turning around, he gave Edna a brief nod and she let out a defiant 'hmph' in reply. The earth seraph opened up her umbrella and gave it a quick twirl before she vanished, materializing into a tiny ball of light that was quickly sucked into Sorey's body.

Said Shepherd turned to face him, waving and flashing him a bright smile. Mikleo let a smirk of his own slide onto his face as he jogged up to him, giving Sorey a nod. "I'm all done over here. Let's proceed onward, Sorey."

“All right. I took a peek out. There’s an eye to our right on the wall in the next corridor, just past that door.” Sorey gestured towards the large stone door at the end of the room.

“Don’t forget about the one on the left.” Rose piped up, startling the both of them with her presence as she entered the conversation. She had strolled up right behind them. Sparkles still shimmered around her after de-armitizing with Lailah.

“Hm… do either of you know if there’s any others? Maybe lining the whole wall on each side, like in that first room?” Mikleo relaxed his hold on his staff as he brought up his other arm to hold his chin in thought.

“I,” Sorey paused, “I don’t know, actually. But I bet I could ask Dezel to read the wind for me.” Sorey suggested. It wasn’t a bad idea, Mikleo thought. Though the wind seraph in question might be a little too tired to even do that right now, thanks to Sorey’s brilliant idea of trying to Wind Dash past the eyes. Needless to say, it hadn’t worked.

“Well, he was on the verge of dozing off just as you said that.” Lailah confirmed with a slight chuckle to her tone. It sounded to Mikleo like she was trying to suppress a giggle.

“I was not.” Dezel retorted, seeing through Lailah’s attempts. “Can’t a guy get any rest around here?”

“Nope,” Edna replied. “It’s hell in here.” She paused for a moment, like she was contemplating her next words. “Eternal pun hell.” Mikleo had to suppress a snort at that. But oh, if only it wasn’t so accurate…

“Welcome! As you dwell inside our vessel, the one-and-only Shepherd Sorey, with us fellow seraphim around, you’re sure to have some ‘pun’!” Lailah squealed, taking the greatest delight in a chance to make yet another terrible pun.

...That wasn’t even remotely “punny”.

Oh no, did he just--

Did he just make a _pun_?

Mikleo looked up, and judging from the expressions on Sorey’s and Rose’s faces, he had said it _out loud_. His mouth opened to try and flub it off, but then he closed it. There was no way. No way to deny the incredibly embarrassing fact that he, the anti-punist, had just made a pun. And of Lailah’s caliber, no less. It was like writing Sorey-level poetry.

“Wow, Punleo. Never knew you had it in you.” He heard Edna and Dezel snort in his head, and could _feel_ Lailah just positively beaming at him. This was a terrible situation to be in.

“ANYWAY!” He said a little too loudly, causing Sorey and Rose to jump. “Like I said earlier, let’s continue onward. The eyes are on both sides of the next corridor I assume?” The two humans nodded, and Mikleo pointed at the door, “Then let’s go.”

Sorey, Rose, and Mikleo made their way to the door, which opened up automatically as soon as they neared it. It revealed what Mikleo had predicted: numerous blue eyes that seemed to be painted onto the walls, with no visible break in between. Sorey and Rose went ahead of Mikleo to crouch at both sides of the doorway, trying to gain a better view of the eyes lining both sides of the corridor.

“I swear, if we get teleported back to the main entrance _one_ more time... I am going to hold that Guardian Seraph at knifepoint and demand that he just fork over the spiritual powers to Sorey already.” Rose grumbled a few words that were so-- so _colorful_ , they made Mikleo’s cheeks flare up in red. Though, if they did get caught and teleported back again, this would be… what, only the 24th time in the past hour?

Sorey let out a nervous chuckle, “Well, I guess we’ll just have to keep trying.”

“Keep trying, my ass.” Rose muttered under her breath, which Sorey thankfully didn’t hear. Mikleo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hopefully they wouldn’t mess it up this time, he wasn’t sure how much more of Rose’s complaining he could take. Though he couldn’t say that he wasn’t starting to get a bit fed up with the whole trial himself.

But for now, he just had to concentrate.

He walked towards the open doorway, until he was no less than a pace away from crossing over the threshold.  Clutching his staff in front of him, he began to chant, letting himself be guided by the ancient tongue to focus his power into the Heavenly Arte.

Rose stood up from her position by the doorway to stand behind Mikleo, Sorey choosing to stand in front of him instead; both getting ready to walk into the corridor. The hall seemed like it would be nearly impossible to get through, but they had yet to find out.

Mikleo could feel the power surging and welling up inside of him, until it reached a breaking point. His eyes flew open, his gaze coming to an abrupt halt on the Shepherd standing before him, “Now, Sorey!”

Sorey threw his arm to the right as he started ahead, and the Spectral Cloak was cast. Mikleo and Rose followed suit, though Mikleo was quicker in reaching the barrier of the Heavenly Arte by Sorey’s side.

“Sorey, wait a minute,” Mikleo started. Sorey was walking far too fast for Rose to catch up. At this rate, she’d be left behind to the mercy of the eyes. “I need to expand the Cloak to Rose as well--” Sorey crossed over the threshold and into the corridor, right into the path of the eyes. “Sorey, _slow down...!”_ Mikleo hissed as he gripped his staff, urging it to hurry up and expand already.

In his concentration, he failed to realize that Sorey had suddenly stopped walking when he abruptly bumped into him. “Oof!” Mikleo rubbed his nose in frustration, “Sorey, what are you doing--” He began to ask, eyes burning with indignation only to be met with the goofiest grin on Sorey’s face as he leaned in, and _oh,_ those were his _lips--_ “--mmph!”

In one swift motion, he found his lips gently captured by Sorey’s. Amethyst eyes widened to look up to find Sorey’s closed, a feeling of heat starting to blossom onto his cheeks and turning his face a splendid vermillion. The hand clutching his staff went slack, and it clattered to the floor.

Sorey leaned in, soft and warm, hair tickling the edges of Mikleo’s cheeks. He felt his eyes start to flutter and then close, a hand reaching to cup the back of his head and pull him in closer, so much _closer_ \---

_“GOD FREAKING DAMN IT!!!”_

Rose’s scream echoed and promptly vanished as the twin set of eyes behind them activated to send her all the way back to the main entrance. Bye Rose.

Sorey and Mikleo jumped apart to find the corridor sans Squire. Oops. Mikleo could feel his right eye twitch as he turned to glare at Sorey…

Only for the Spectral Cloak to choose that exact moment to wear off.

As if they had sensed them all along, the eyes along the wall lit up, and Mikleo could feel the sensation of lightheadedness take over his body again. Beside him, he could see Sorey’s form start to get fuzzy at the edges, seconds away from meeting the same fate as Rose.

“Whoops,” He chuckled breathlessly, “Guess we better get Rose.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Mikleo said, rolling his eyes.

 _But at least you’re_ my _idiot_ , he found himself thinking as he took Sorey’s hand and pressed their mouths together again, eyes closed to savor the sensation as they vanished together in a flash of light.

______________________________________

“ _ALTUL!! WHERE. ARE. YOU?!!”_

The first thing that Sorey and Mikleo could register when they arrived back at the main entrance was Rose’s deafening screams of rage. She was pacing back and forth over the walkway leading to the pond they stood in, daggers held tightly in each of her hands.

“Because you see…. _I_ need to introduce you to a good _friend_ of mine.” Sorey and Mikleo could only watch as Rose suddenly halted in her tracks, changing her tone to sound sugary sweet. “ALTUL... MEET. KNIFE.” And with all her strength, she raised her arm up and flung one of her daggers into the stone floor. It did not land with a brutal _clang._ No, its blade sunk _into the ground_ and the dagger _stuck there_ , albeit with a wobble.

Mikleo’s mouth opened to comment on the sight, but then he closed it shut. It was… probably _better_ to pretend that never happened. Beside him, he could feel Sorey’s hand go slack in his own, where they were still connected. Actually, now that he thought about Sorey…

“ _Ow!”_ Sorey was quick to separate their linked hands, using his left to rub the part of his forearm where Mikleo had just hit him. “Mik~!” He let out a barely-audible whine, “What was _that_ for?”

“ _That_ was because you were being an idiot.” Mikleo replied. He crossed his arms and turned away from Sorey with a ‘hmph’ of triumph. Serves him right, surprising him like that.

“Aww, but I couldn’t help it. You looked so cute, setting those purified hellions back into the river with that smile on your face!” Sorey burst out, green eyes shining and the edges of his lips turned down into a pout.

“I-I… Well, that’s just…!” Mikleo trailed off, his sentence dissolving into incoherent stammers. He could once again feel a blush starting to creep up underneath his cheekbones. Sorey, freaking-- why did he have to be so, so _stupid?!_ Mikleo groaned, bringing up a hand to cover up his face. Hopefully Sorey wouldn’t see him blushing. Ugh, this was so _stupid_ he could just--

“See,” Sorey began teasingly, leaning over to gently lift the hand covering his face, “Your cheeks flare up, and you get that little spark in your eyes…” His voice lowered as he continued, until it was no louder than a whisper. He let go of Mikleo’s hand to grab onto his wrist instead, using it to pull him closer. “I love that.” He whispered into Mikleo’s ear, slowly closing in on his target--

_Fwaap!_

Sorey let out a noise mixed between a loud _squawk_ and a yell as his mouth (and also his nose, teeth, eyes, and forehead) was met by the tip of an umbrella that had opened in front of his face. Mikleo’s wrist was wrenched out of his grip when the umbrella pushed him away, so there was nothing to hold him back as he fell backwards onto the floor with a great _thump._

He lay there, groaning, as our dear and beloved mistress Lady Edna merely scoffed at the sight and turned around to face him, twirling her umbrella. Mikleo stood behind her, frozen at the shock of what had just happened.

“Get up,” She said, “We have a trial to finish, and you and Blushyleo here will not make us spend more time than we need to in this hellhole--” Edna coughed daintily into her gloved hand before clearing her throat, “Ahem. I mean, _shrine.”_ Mikleo could hear Lailah and Dezel snicker at her fumble, and he would have let out a little chuckle himself, had he not realized one thing.

They were there… in Sorey’s head.

They were there this whole time.

 _They were there to see them_ kissing.

There was a muffled slapping noise as Mikleo buried his face in his hands. This was embarrassing beyond _belief,_ and here he had actually _thought_ that they had been keeping their relationship under wraps _really well..!_

Edna took a step back and sighed at the sight of their group: the Shepherd was more or less down, the resident Water Seraph was too busy burning his face off in his hands to help him, and the Squire… She looked over at Rose, who was hard at work stomping on the dagger that she had thrown to try and push it further into the ground; yelling very colorful curses that even Edna had never heard of.

The Squire had lost it. Period.

...And of course, there was the Prime Lord and roguish Wind Seraph, both of whom were not attempting to do anything to fix the whole matter. She turned to Mikleo, “Hey loverboy, if you’re done frying your face, I’d suggest you go help up your boyfriend.”

Mikleo felt his eye twitch at that comment, finally taking his face out of his hands, though the blush from before hadn’t faded away in the slightest. He grumbled as he walked over to the fallen Shepherd, reaching down and offering him his hand.

Sorey looked up at Mikleo. His face was almost as red as a tomato, bangs disheveled to reveal a tiny bit of his circlet, and he was definitely _pissed._ Yep.

Much to Mikleo’s surprise, Sorey broke out into a grin and gladly took his hand to help himself up. “Later, right?” He said softly, eyes meeting Mikleo’s.

“Definitely later.” Mikleo huffed, but he didn’t break their eye contact.

They turned back to the group, still holding hands. Edna made a gagging noise in the back of her throat, but it was promptly ignored. And Rose…

Well, Rose had finally realized that burying her dagger up to the hilt in a floor made of stone was not a very good idea, and was trying to pull it out with all her might. They stood there, watching as Edna closed her umbrella, walked over, and tapped the ground. The dagger proceeded to come out _very_ easily, like it had never been stuck this whole time. Rose fell backwards onto the ground in an instant, blinking in shock as she held the dagger above her with both hands.

“Get up,” Edna ordered, mercilessly prodding Rose’s side with her umbrella. Said Squire groaned and pushed her umbrella away, getting up from the floor.

“All right, all right. Well,” She turned to Sorey and Mikleo, not seeming to take notice of their linked hands. “Let’s get a move on, because I swear to whatever’s above, I am not leaving this place until we finish this trial!”

Sorey smiled, and Mikleo felt him squeeze his hand. He squeezed back. Somehow, they’d get through the trial.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Altul


End file.
